


Lame teachers (and librarian) try to bake

by feelgood_mac



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (i guess??), Baking, Fluff, I don't even know what this is honestly, M/M, Modern AU, Please Forgive me, Polyamory, Teacher AU, happy birthday floor!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelgood_mac/pseuds/feelgood_mac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt is baking cookies for his students but he has papers to grade as well and Jean and Eren help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lame teachers (and librarian) try to bake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhat/gifts).



A crash came from the kitchen followed quickly by a string of curses that echoed into the next room, waking the two boys who were just dozing off on the couch.

“Bert, honey, is everything okay?” Jean peeked his head inside the kitchen and had to slap a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing.

Bertholdt had tried to pull a bag of flour down from the top shelf but had slipped, landing on the floor with the former contents of the flour bag all over him. Eren pushed his way past Jean to see what had happened and, unlike his blonde counterpart, fell to the floor howling with laughter. 

“It’s all over you! You’ve even got some in y-your eyebrows!” He breathed between laughs, trying to regain control.

“Ha ha, very funny.” Bertholdt pouted and tried to brush some of the flour off of his face but only spread it further around. “Are you gonna help me clean up or what?”

Jean quickly helped Bertholdt to his feet, getting some stray flour on himself. “This is gonna be a bitch to wash off.” Bert glared at him before grabbing a handful of loose flour and blowing it in his face. “Hey, that could’ve gotten in my eye!”

Eren stood back watching the two throw flour back and forth before two handfuls of flour hit his face. As he wiped it clear of his eyes and mouth he mumbled, “Y’know, with the way you two act no one would ever guess you’re high school teachers.”

“Says the librarian for the high school.” Jean rolled his eyes but walked over to wrap his arm around Eren.

“Oh! I thought you knew that all librarians are foul-mouthed, sexy guys with minor daddy issues.” He winked before pressing a quick kiss to Jean’s cheek. “Now, Bert, what on Earth were you trying to make?”

Hesitating slightly, Bertholdt handed the recipe to Eren. “It’s finals week and I know how hard finals were for me in high school, especially the history final, so I was gonna make cookies for the students.”

“Bert, you have a little under 200 students. That’s a whole lot of cookies and finals start tomorrow.” Jean ripped the recipe out of Eren’s hands and read through it. “Do you know how much butter, sugar, flour, and chocolate chips we’ll need? A lot, a whole lot and we don’t have near enough in our pantry.”

Bert grinned and opened the fridge, showing the two the four trays of cookie dough that were ready to go in the oven. “I had some of the home ec students help me with these so that I could get them done in time.” 

“How long did that take you?”

“A few hours? I’m not really sure. Some of the students chipped in to help pay for it so you two don’t have to worry about the money.”

Eren looked at Jean before pushing Bertholdt into the nearest chair and grabbing ingredients from the shelves. “These are our students too so we’re gonna finish. You’ve still got papers to grade, right? Go do that and then take a nap.”

“But-“

“No buts.” Jean kissed Bertholdt’s forehead and sneezed from the flour that was still there. “And maybe take a shower before that gets everywhere. This won’t take too long.”

Bertholdt tried to object but the two boys were already busy mixing and cleaning. He sighed and slowly made his way to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He then went into the office that he shared with Jean, making sure to grab his students’ papers from his bag. He could hear his boyfriends singing in the kitchen which just made him wish he were in there with them.

Once all of the cookies that would fit were in the oven, Jean washed out one of the mixing bowls and started mixing something else up. He grabbed a handful of leftover chocolate chips and stirred them in.

“Are you making what I think you’re making?” Eren leaned his chin on Jean’s shoulder, looking down at the bowl and grinning.

“It’s his favorite and he definitely needs it right now.” Jean sighed before greasing the griddle and dropping some of the batter onto the pan. “I’m lucky that the school let me have paintings and sculptures as my final. I don’t have to prepare anything but a rubric and I don’t have to grade any papers.”

Eren hummed and nodded before rubbing his nose against Jean’s ear. “I don’t have to prepare finals but I have to get all the research materials for the students and that means phone calls and emails. The librarian from the school the next town over hung up on me!”

Jean snorted and flipped the pancake over. “Send them a strongly worded email about it, that’ll solve everything.”

Pouting, Eren sat down at the table. He pulled out his phone and began checking emails and dates for new book releases while he waited for the pancakes to be ready. It was only a few minutes later that Jean tapped him on his shoulder.

“Let’s go, this tray is heavy and it’s giving me flashbacks to my days as a server.” He handed a separate tray to Eren; this tray held glasses of milk, utensils, and napkins.” 

The two walked down the hall, pausing for a second before entering the office. “Are you at a place where you can stop? We’ve got your favorite and they’re gonna get cold.”  
Bertholdt looked up at them and smiled, taking off his reading glasses. “You two are so sweet, thank you. I’ve just got this last paragraph to read and then I should be done with them all.”

The boys didn’t have to wait long after setting down their trays; Bertholdt graded the paper and then carefully shoved them all into his bag. “So, pancakes.”

“Yeah, we had some leftover chocolate chips so Jean made some batter and cooked them up.” Eren grinned sheepishly, rubbing his neck. “I was focused on books, as usual.”  
Bertholdt pulled the two of them into a hug and kissed the top of their heads. “I love you both very very much.”

“Love you too, Bert”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry omg. I haven't slept well in days because headaches, I just started a second job, and Majora's Mask keeps distracting me so please be kind to this poor(ly written) fic
> 
> Oh and happy birthday, Floor! (again, sorry this is late)


End file.
